The First Pokemon War Part One
by Morpheus The Dream God
Summary: Fire, Water and Grass have always disliked each other. This resentment reached a boiling point and the First Pokemon War erupted. Sceptile must save his fiance Gardevoir and his brother Treeko from the carnage. Can he do it?


The First Pokemon War: Part One

Sceptile had just returned home from a foraging trip he had taken. He held the Oran Berries close to his chest with one hand while using his other to aid his climbing of the forest trees. Sceptile climbed until he spotted the handmade stick hut he and his younger brother had built. He leaps to the hut with his mighty back legs and lands at the door step. He let himself in and calls out.  
"Treeko! I'm home!" Sceptile calls. Treeko comes in from his room and runs to hug Sceptile. Upon impact, Sceptile pretends to stumble back. Treeko onto holds him for a second before letting go.

"What did you find?" Treeko asks, trying to figure out what kinds of berries those were. Sceptile smiles.

"I got your favorite. Oran berries." Sceptile replies, giving Treeko one of the bluish berries. Treeko takes it and bites into it, his face showing great relish. Sceptile inches by his brother and heads into the cooking area where he took out his home made mortar and pedestal before mashing the Oran Berries into a thick paste. As he was mashing, he spotted some Pecha Berries he keeps on the counter and grabs a couple. He squeezed the juice into the bowl and poured the Oran paste into the bowl as well. Treeko, by now, had finished his snack and came into the cooking area to watch him work. He watched as Sceptile stirred the mixture. Sceptile looked up at his brother and smiled as he got an idea.

"Hey Treeko, Do you want to help me cook?" Sceptile asks.

"Sure!" Treeko cries. Treeko loves to help his brother. Heck, he loves his brother to death. Sceptile smiles wider at Treeko's response and hands him a clump of the berry mixture.

"Try to mold this into a block." Sceptile asks. He demonstrated, taking his own clump and mashing it into block. Treeko tried to copy his brother's work, although it was a bit lopsided.

"Good work, Treeko!" Sceptile compliments his brother. Treeko smile appreciatively at Sceptile and continued molding the berry mixture until all were made into blocks. Sceptile holds one out to his brother to taste. He bites into it and his face shows borderline ecstasy as the taste fills his mouth. Even though his reaction was apparent, Sceptile asked anyway.

"So, how does it taste?" Treeko looks at him with joy in all of his features.

"It was so amazing! Thanks brother!" Treeko cries before reaching for another. Sceptile laughs and snatches the bowl holding the berry blocks away quickly before Treeko can take another.

"Not so fast!" Sceptile says. "These aren't just for us, but Gardevoir too." Gardevoir was Sceptile's girlfriend for about a month and had decided commemorate their time together by making some pokeblocks. Treeko grumbled a little bit and looked down in disappointment. And here he was, ready to enjoy a night, hanging out with his brother. Sceptile, noticing his brother's disappointment, gave in and threw Treeko another poke block. Treeko caught it and stuffed it into his mouth, savoring the taste as he did so. Sceptile stepped out and looked at the sun. It was getting late, but he had enough time to zip on over to a pond where Gardevoir agreed to meet him.

"I have to go and meet Gardevoir." Sceptile says Treeko. "Why don't we see if your friend Charmander wants to play?" Treeko nods excitedly as he grabs his bag while Sceptile grabs his pokeblock bowl. Sceptile traveled through the forest with Treeko, letting his younger brother lead him to Charmander. They arrived at Charmander's house by a cave and Treeko knocked on the door. Charmander answered. Upon seeing Treeko and Sceptile, Charmander smiles in greeting. Treeko heads inside with Charmander and Sceptile heads toward his meeting with Gardevoir. As he climbed and jumped from tree to tree, He felt the earth beneath him rumble and shake a little. Sceptile thought nothing of it as the Ground-types were always expanding their burrows. Finally, Sceptile arrived at the pond, now a glittering orange with the reflected light of an early sunset. Gardevoir was already there, sitting on the grass and looking across the water, watching the Basculine as they leaped from the water. As Sceptile approached, Gardevoir spotted him and smiled. Sceptile smiled back, butterflies filling his stomach. He loved Gardevoir dearly, but he was doomed to lose all sense of composure around her. She just made him crazy. He sat down next to her, bowl in his lap. They both just watched the Basculine jump out of the water, while the sunset turned the pond into an ever-deepening shade of orange. At one point, both of them opened their mouths to speak, but upon realizing the other was about to say something, they both quickly stopped. Gardevoir blushed and Sceptile quickly looked down. He saw his pokeblocks and realized he had made these for her. He summoned his courage and spoke.

"Gardevoir…" Sceptile spoke softly, almost inaudible. Gardevoir turned to face him. She was beautiful. Her white skin and red eyes made her seem radiant. Mixed with the green hair and white dress and you had a goddess in Sceptile's eyes. He held out the bowl of pokeblocks to her.

"These are for you." Sceptile said, forcing his eyes to meet hers. She stared down at the bowl between them and took it. She looked back up at Sceptile, blushing and smiling that small quiet smile of hers.

"Thanks…" She whispered while taking a pokeblock from the bowl and taking a bite. Her face displayed the exact same reaction as Treeko, pleasure easily apparent. Sceptile smiled at Gardevoir reaction to his cooking. He unconsciously scooted closer to her, placing one hand on hers. He froze as he realized what he was doing. They had barely even held hands! Where Sceptile froze, Gardevoir relaxed. She always wanted Sceptile to make the first move. She was too shy. To unsure. Her red eyes and tall figure scared a lot of other pokemon away but not Sceptile. She loved him but she was afraid she would do something that would drive him away. Sceptile, stared into the pond in front of him, unsure how to proceed. Gardevoir took Sceptile's hand in hers and squeezed it. He felt his nervousness drain away as he felt her palm on his. He looked at her again and she looked at him. Their eyes met and they seemed to draw closer under the setting sun. Finally, their lips met and all doubt between them didn't matter. They were together and that was all that matters. Gardevoir pulled away first, slowly and nervously. Sceptile no longer was afraid. He took his free hand and brushed it over Gardevoir's cheek. She blushed a little bit. They seemed to be moving in for another kiss before they both heard the sound of large leathery wings beating the air. The both turned and looked up. They saw dragon shaped figures approaching them from above the trees. As they got closer, Sceptile made out their shapes to be Charizards. They landed in front of them, each standing at around 6 feet tall. They quickly moved to surround them, tails swinging eagerly from side to side. The largest one approached Sceptile and Gardevoir. He held a large vine rope in his hands. He spoke.

"You two will be coming with usssssss." He growled. Sceptile stood and pushed Gardevoir behind him, leaf blades sprouting from his arms. He wasn't going to let these pokemon take them, even if they were Fire types. Suddenly, something sprung from the trees and landed on the lead Charizard's back. He roared in annoyance, breathing his infamous flamethrower into the air. He turned, trying to reach the thing and Sceptile saw what it was. An Ariados had landed on his back. More Ariados sprung from the trees, ambushing the Charizard and dragging the defeated ones into the bushes via string shot. The lead Charizard was finally brought down by the biggest Ariados. Before he could be dragged off however, Sceptile approached the Ariados.

"What's happening?" Sceptile asked. "Why are there Charizard in our forests?" The Ariados stared at him with a look of surprise before answering.

"You don't know?" The Ariados asks while tying up the Charizard.

Sceptile shakes his head. What was this Ariados talking about?

"Get your family and friends out of here." The Ariados said before dragging off the Charizard. "It's a Pokemon War."


End file.
